crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cineris
Cineris is a planet in the "North-Western" Quadrant of the Milky Way. It serves as the homeworld of The Cineris Military Force, and is the center of all CMF Space. It rests in a system where it is the only planet capable of life without the use of terraforming. On Cineris the primary language is known as "Cinnamon English", due to the accent seeming to give speakers a relatively nice or kind tone. General Information Cineris is a relatively small faction in the "North-West" sector of the Milky Way. Despite its size, it manages to keep up with other factions through highly efficient usage of resources, and the powerful military that results from it. The CMF tries to remain neutral, in the aspect of not going to war unless necessary, and tries its best to be at peace with other factions; this is a general rule however, as the CMF will also fiercely protect its allies should they be threatened. Brief History Cineris was originally a lone government in "wild space", powerful enough to sustain itself and it's handful of colonies, but not nearly enough to be comparable to the major factions of the Milky Way. After Church split from the UNSC and traveled here, however, he brought along his general knowledge of how the UNSC Navy operated at the time; this allowed the CMF to become more than what could be called an inter-stellar police force for its colonies. With Church's guidance, Cineris and its military gained powerful methods of operation, and soon evolved its own once it got the hang of things; it was after this that the CMF became a major factional power, with Cineris as its homeworld and Crown Jewel. Major Events Cineris as a planet has been involved in many history-shaping events, many of which resulted in disaster and multiple "renewals" of the planet's infrastructure as a whole. The most important events, and their consequences, are as follows: *UNSC Invasion / "First Fall of Cineris": In 2558, UNSC forces launched an invasion of Cineris, and using brute force and numbers managed to overcome the planet's relatively weak defenses. Eventually, it was revealed to be an unauthorized operation, and the UNSC ordered its garrisoned troops to leave Cineris space with hefty apologies. Ironically, this event opened the UEG up to the Cineris Spice Trade, primarily with premium Cineris Cinnamon. This event also led to a complete overhaul of the Cineris Military Force under Leonard Mas7er's lead. *The Denizen's Invasion / "Second Fall of Cineris: In late October of 2580, The Denizen's forces tore open the fabric of spacetime, and invaded the Capital World. In the Denizen's mission to kill Church, she also caused massive damage, destroying 2/3 of the entire cineris defensive network, leaving even more damaged, and countless civilian casualties groundside which included the complete disappearance of 2 cities. With this assault from a God, Cineris (with help from many of the galaxy's governments) rebuilt its lost cities, and used new technology such as PTS Drives and Heigus Generators to strengthen its defenses to counter potential "Super-Dimensional" threats such the Denizen's forces. *Prima Luce Terror Attacks of 2582: A terrorist attack on the Capital City of Cineris led by ELA extremists, in which neurotoxins and armed terrorists were used to annihilate one of the top Universities in the Cineris Collective as well as hold the local ambassadors hostage for valuable PTS Drive data. Resulted in a joint counter-operation between CMF, Exon, and UNSC Forces to the new ELA stronghold-world of Kolechia, where the Data was intercepted and stolen back before it could be permanently compromised. This operation also revealed the ELA's newest super weapon: a completely updated CSO Super Carrier, built from the ground up with advanced modern technologies. *CMF / ELA Skirmishes of 2582: Following the retaliation and recovery of stolen CMF Data, ELA ships began to perform hit-and-run attacks on older, smaller CMF Destroyers during their patrols and shipment escorts. As a result, Cineris ordered better escort services, including supplemental Variable Fighters to aid in the detection and analysis of ELA ships and their artificial gravitational fields, respectively. Defenses As the home world of the entire CMF, Cineris is incredibly well defended; this is especially due to past experiences of failed planetary defense, when Cineris realized that defending a planet does not consist of stationing a few battle groups in orbit. Some of the defenses are as follow: *Orbital Defense Network: Like other faction home/important-worlds, Cineris is defended by a network of Orbital Defense Platforms, or ODPs. Each platform is equipped with a Super-MAC, a quickly reloading, ship killing Magnetic Acceleration Cannon that can eliminate most ships in as little as one shot. The ODP Network is set up all around Cineris, and have fail-safes installed in case of enemy attempts at hacking or disabling. This system was later upgraded using PTS technology to allow for precision strikes from almost any location, from above Cineris' surface all the way to far-orbit. *Cineris Home Fleet: The Cineris home fleet is considered one of the largest and most powerful fleets known to be assigned to a specific planet for defense, ever since it was strengthened following its defeat at the hands of the United Earth Government Navy many years ago. The CMF 1st (First) Fleet is the most powerful of the CMF's fleets, consisting of approximately 300 CMF Ships and the Navy's flagship, the CMF "Galahad" Super-Cruiser, as well as high performance ships such as the CMF "King Arthur" Babylon-Class Cruiser, Valiant Liberation Class Cruisers, and the CMF Crimson Lotus. It is supported by the previously mentioned Orbital Defense Network. *CMF Army: Strengthening the already powerful ODN and CMF Home Fleet is the CMF Army. The Army, dedicated solely to planetary defense of CMF colonies, are the most elite troopers aside from Naval SPEC-OPs the CMF has to offer. Equipped with the best technology in the CMF arsenal, these forces form the final branch of the CMF Self Defense Force. Category:CMF Category:Location Category:Planet Category:Church's Work Category:Places